Los Hijos del Día y la Noche
by parca333
Summary: En un mundo donde las princesas y los elementos de la armonía no existen más gracias a una orden de alicronios que se hacen llamar así mismo como los "hermanos de sangre", un grupo de hermanos se verán separados al intentar huir del infierno en el que viven para encontrar la paz en sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

Los hijos del día y la noche.

Capítulo 1. Los hermanos de sangre.

ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente fanfic puede contener contenido un tanto violento y sexual, sobretodo estos primeros caps, y aunque el fanfic se ablandara un poco conforme avance se recomienda discreción.

En un mundo pos apocalíptico, un mundo en eterna oscuridad, un mundo donde las princesas están muertas y los elementos destruidos, se habían instalado una rasa de alicornios de alto poder, estos no eran ponis comunes, cada uno era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente a los elementos de la armonía, por lo que cuando ellos llegaron las princesas no tuvieron oportunidad, fueron capturadas y solo fueron mantenidas con vida para el deleite de los perversos alicornios quienes las violaron y torturaron has que ya no lo soportaron más y finamente murieron. Este grupo de alicornios de alto poder sin escrúpulos o piedad se hacían llamar a sí mismos como "**los hermanos de sangre"** dado a que todos comparten un ancestro en común al cual solo se le refieren únicamente como **"ella".**

Lo que más caracterizaba a esta raza de alicornios era que todos tenían unos característicos ojos dorados y que nacían con una de las 10 plagas

Han pasado 13 años desde que estos Ceres llegaron y terminaron con todo rastro de vida en el planeta, reclamándolo como propio en solo un par de meces.

Actualmente dado a las muchas diversiones de parte de los alicornios malignos estos llegaron a tener varios hijos entre la población de sus esclavos. Uno en particular, el más poderoso y líder de la orden de los alicornios de ojos dorados **Phantom**, tuvo 3 hijos con sus prisioneras preferidas las princesas de equestria (Twilight, Luna, Celestia y Cadance) cada una de ellas literalmente fue violada hasta la muerte. Cadance murió antes de siquiera dar a luz el hijo de **Phantom**, ella murió con 7 meces de embarazo, pero en cuanto a las demás, Celestia sobrevivió un poco más pero murió al dar a luz a su hijo al cual fue llamado Dawn (un alicornio amarillo claro casi blanco, de crin amarilla y naranja y obviamente nació con los penetrantes ojos dorados de su padre) el poder de su hijo fue demasiado grande para ella. Luna y Twilight también tuvieron un hijo de él y a diferencia que celestia, ellas sobrevivieron un poco más. Luna tuvo a un alicornio muy parecido a ella con sus mismos colores con la diferencia de los ojos dorados del padre al cual llamo Midnight, luna fue la que vivió más tiempo, por lo que su solo su hijo recuerda quien fue su madre, luna murió poco después de que su hijo cumpliera los 2 años. Y Twilight tuvo una niña (una alicornio morado de crin blanca y también ojos dorados) la cual fue llamada Evening Star, Twilight murió 5 meces después del nacimiento de su hija.

Los tres potros crecieron en un mundo lleno de abuso y tortura, un mundo en completa oscuridad, infestado no solo por alicornios oscuros, sino también por monstruos de todo tipo, bestias horribles y poderosas de alto poder destructivo, las tropas de los hermanos de sangre estaban conformada por seres que harían templar a semental más valiente, seres vistos con anterioridad dolo en pesadillas.

Siendo escaldos de su propio padre, y de echo solo por ser sus hijos no les iban peor, el los ponía a hacer el aseo y la alimentación de las mascotas de su padre.

Cuando todos cumplieron los 10 años de edad fueron obligados a luchar contra otros de su misma raza o seres de oscuridad, en combates brutales de los que apenas lograban salir con vida.

Su padre lo que más quería era que sacaran su poder dormido dado a que ellos al ser sus hijos habían nacido con una de las 3 plagas más poderosas el oscure **(esta es una de las 10 plazas creadas por la diosa de la destrucción, y cada uno de sus descendientes nace con alguna de las 7 principales, de las cuales 3 se destacan por ser las más poderosas, se hablara más de las 10 plagas en el resto de mis fanfics no se preocupen)** Pese a vivir en un mundo semejante al mismo infierno los 3 alicornios no sacaban su verdadero poder dormido, pero **Phantom **sabía que ellos lo tenían, solo necesitaba algo que lo despertada.

Un día se le ocurrió algo que podría funcionar, un plan sádico y cruel que solo a una mente retorcida como la suya se le ocurriría, decidió usar a su hija para hacer esto. En la ato a una mesa de piedra y lanzo sobre de ella un hechizo con el que su magia se anularía dejándola a ella y sus hermanos indefensa en una gran cámara, y justo frente a ella, encadeno a sus 2 hermanos, completamente sometidos.

-¡Padre que haces!- dice Midnight.

-lo necesario, ustedes 3 se reprimen demasiado, así que me han orillado a esto- dice **Phantom **con una expresión fría mientras hace brillar su cuerno para abrir una serie rejas que rodeaba la cámara de entre las cuales surgen docenas criaturas muy similares a los ponis, eran ponis infectados con la plaga oscure(una plaga muy asociada con los dragones oscuros, aunque en los ponis produce un efecto muy similar al de los zombis, pero potenciado por 20 dado a que son criaturas muy fuertes, resistentes con poderes oscuros).

-¡qué piensas hacer con ellos!- dice Dawn.

- simple, dejare que ellos jueguen con su hermana menor mientras yo me siento en esa silla de allá y veo como ustedes no hacen nada por salvarla- dice **Phantom **con un tono muy inexpresivo mientras señalaba una silla tipo trono hasta el fondo.

-¡es una broma verdad!- dice Midnight, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, en todos estos años, su padre había demostrado ser cruel en muchos niveles, pero hoy había roto su propia marca.

-Si quieren salvarla, ya saben que tienen que hacer, incluso su hermana puede salvarse a sí misma, solo tienen que sacar su verdadero poder- dice **Phantom **con un tono inexpresivo.

-¡No! ¡NO TE ATREBAS!- grita Dawn.

-¿Qué aras? ¿Me mataras acaso? Jajaja, si llegaras a hacer eso me sentiría orgulloso de ti hijo mío- dice **Phantom **y empieza a reír mientras se dirigía al trono.

-¡padre… por favor no, no lo hagas!- dice Evening Star suplicando.

-Tranquila hija, ellos no te mataran, solo te penetraran incontrolable y repetidamente sin más, sobrevivirás a esto, tu madre lo hizo- dice **Phantom, **Evening Star empieza a llorar.

-¡Por favor no lo hagas! Sacare mi poder al máximo lo prometo pero… ¡pero detén esto!- dice Evening Star suplicando.

**-**Quisiera creerte hija, pero ya tiene 11 años y ni tú, ni tus hermanos han sacado el poder que yo saque a los 5 años, esto se debe a que fui muy blando con ustedes, es hora de ser más estricto y severo- dice **Phantom. **

**Phantom **se dirige a su trono y se siente en este mirando al frente en dirección a sus hijos encadenados- comiencen- dice él y da un aplausos con sus cascos, el aplauso hizo que todas las bestias corrieran hasta Evening star, comenzando la violación.

Los dos hermanos no podían ver dada dado al gran número de ponis que la rodeaban, sin embargo podían escuchar los gritos desgarradores de su hermana, pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo que se detengan. Los dos ponis intentan soltarse de sus cadenas, no eran capases de usar magia, solo su fuerza física, estaban completamente inmovilizados por lo que no podían hacer anda más que escucharla gritar mientras era violada brutalmente por cada uno de los ponis infectados con el oscure. Mientras que su padre solo miraba el espectáculo, poniendo especial atención en sus 2 hijos encadenados.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAA!- grita Dawn con gran ira y rabia y es cuando comienza, un temblor se siente, al tierra se estremece y nueves de tormenta rodean todo el castillo con relámpagos que disparan atronadoramente.

-perfecto, está por sacarlo- dice **Phantom **y una sonrisa se marca en cara. Dawn da un fuerte grito que se convierte en un rugido, Midnight esta perplejo a ver a su hermano transformándose, su piel se ennegrece y comienza a ponerse escamosa, el empieza a aumentar de tamaño y tomar la forma de un dragón oscuro, las cadenas que lo sometían se rompen y una vez que la transformación está terminada el da un fuerte e imponente rugido que estremece el planeta.

-he ahí el verdadero poder de la plaga oscure- dice **Phantom **con orgullo. El dragón oscuro arremete contra los infectados del oscure dándoles un fuerte saraza y coletazo para repelerlos de su hermana y usando una bocanada de fuego negro desintegra a todos los violadores de su hermana.

-bravo, bravo, ese es mi hijo- dice **Phantom **con orgullo.

Dawn al escuchar esto arremete contra su padre, aun transformado en el dragón oscuro y dispara una bocanada de fuego negro contra su padre. Pero **Phantom **repele su ataque con facilidad y arremete contra su hijo y no le es difícil someterlo aun trasformado en dragón oscuro y dejarlo inconsciente, derrotándolo en menos de 15 segundos.

-buen intento hijo, pero aun tienes mucho que aprender- dice **Phantom **con orgullo, el hace brilla su cuerno y las cadenas que sometían a Midnight y Evening Star desaparecen. Midnight al verse liberado corre en dirección a su hermana para ayudarla, esta última estaba bañada semen y llena de moretones.

-¡Estás bien!- dice Midnight con preocupación, Evening star solo se limita a llorar en su pecho.

-Que decepcionado estoy de ustedes, ya no perderé mi tiempo con ustedes, ambos serán llevados a los campos de concentración, veremos si un par de años hay los hacen más fuertes y sacan su verdadero poder- dice **Phantom **refiriéndose aMidnight y Evening Star. –y en cuanto a Dawn, el que hoy demostró ser mi hijo, se quedara con migo para sacar su verdadero poder-


	2. Chapter 2

Los hijos del día y la noche.

Capítulo 2. Campo de concentración.

Phantom envió a sus 2 hijos a un campo especial donde entrenaban a los más jóvenes de la legión de hermanos de sangre, un campamento que más bien parecía una cárcel donde obligaban a los jóvenes ponis a realizar trabajos pesados de todo tipo, entrenamiento en combate básico y eran obligados a pelear contra una rasa de seres de gran tamaño cubiertos de espinas a los que se les conocía como splinters. Este campamento o campo de concentración era enfocado únicamente para los que nace con alguna de las 4 plagas de bajo nivel (Wampira, mutagen, rage y likoy) dado a que además de ser los más débiles también eran los más comunes, y frecuentes de encontrar entre los hermanos de sangre.

**Dato: los que nacen con alguna de las plagas comunes como likoy, Wampira y mutagen, nacen siendo unicornios en el caso de los Wampira en vez de alicornios, y con respecto a likoy y mutagen son pegasos, los únicos alicornios de estas plagas solo los de primera generación ósea los hijos de la diosa de la destrucción, sus descendientes nacen siendo pegasos o unicornios a menos que ambos padres sean alicornios. Con respecto a los que nacen con la plaga rage son alicornios en su mayoría sin embargo sus habilidades mágicas son muy limitadas y son más fáciles de matar.**

Básicamente en este campamento no había reblas solo sobrevivir, era uno de los sitios más hostiles de la actual equestria, uno podía matar a otro o incluso a uno de los guardias y no te aria nada, es más te lo aplaudirían si matas a uno de los guardias, este campamento fue abierto para que de él solo salieran los más aptos y fuertes de entre toda la raza de los que nacen con alguna de las 4 plagas de bajo nivel.

El terreno era básicamente un vasto pantano rodeados por montañas y tormentas eléctricas las cuales impedían que los ponis escaparan con facilidad, eso sumado a las trampas, que se encontraban por todo el perímetro y el gran número de guardias y vestías cuidadoras que se encontraban por todo el terreno.

Eran obligados a vivir encadenados y así era como se tenían que defender de las vestías, un hechizo de bloqueo impuesto sobre la zona impedía que fueran capases de usar magia, literalmente tenían que luchar por mantenerse vivos. Solo tenían 4 horas de descanso al día y era solo para dormir, eran tratados como animales, incluso llegaron aponerles collares especiales de alta tecnología que les provocaba una fuerte descarga eléctrica con la cual, los guardias del campamento los tenían bajo control, aunque de echo, solo los usaban para torturarlos.

Solo les daban de comer pan podrido y agua estancada, las medidas de asepsia eran mínimas, de no sér qué esta raza de ponis es muy resistente a las enfermedades ya abrían muerto de alguna infección desde hace tiempo. La gran mayoría de los habitantes de este planeta ya no se encontraban, habían muerto acecinados o devorados, y esta raza de alicornio era muy cruel con los suyos, en esta tierra solo se respetaba a los más fuertes y los más débiles eran esclavos de sus propios hermanos y padres, no importaba si eras hijo de alguno de los jefes, si no demostrabas tener un nivel alto eras un esclavo de ellos, a ellos solo les interesaba el poder sin importar a que costo conseguirlo, la familia no importaba, de echo todos son familia, todos comparten un mismo ancestros, todos son hermanos, primos, tíos.

En este mundo lo peor que uno podías ser era una hembra, las hembras eran tratadas como objetos sexuales, a menos que esta tuviera un nivel muy alto se podía dar a respetar por los demás, el poder es lo único que los hermanos de sangre respetan, y son muy pocas las hembras de su raza que se logran distinguir y respetar entre los demás.

El campo de concentración estaba gobernado por Demons, una raza de criaturas oscuras creadas por Phantom hacia milenios, los Demons son una raza de criaturas oscuras y repulsivas con forma de caballo, pero eran 2 veces más grandes, tenían un cuerpo esquelético y gris, 6 ojos rojos y sus bocas estaban llenas de dientes de 5 centímetros de largo.

En este infierno era donde Evening star y Midnight vivieron los siguientes meces, bajo el cuidado y tortura de estos seres y muchas otras vestías, (creaciones de su padre y sus hermanos) todos los días eran torturados y azotados, obligados a pelear con poderosas vestías, y en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de morir, de no sé qué ellos tiene el oscure, plaga que además les brinda un sistema de regeneración muy acelerado, pero aun así era una gran y constante tortura.

Pasaron 3 meces desde que fueron enviados a este infierno cuando se enteran de una noticia que deja a devastada a Evening star, ella estaba embarazada, cuando fue violada hacía ya 3 meces ella quedo embarazada.

Ella estaba embarazada y ni siquiera sabía de quien era, ese día fue penetrada por docenas de ponis a la vez, cosa que la traumo haciéndola muy seria y reservada, el embarazo solo la perturbo más, tenía 11 años de edad y ya estaba embarazada. Su hermano mayor (solo por 4 meces) Midnight intentaba tranquilizarla y apoyarla, pero ella estaba como si ya no tuviera alma, ya ni las torturas y abusos que sufra le importaba, estaba desconectada del mundo. Midnight intentaba hacer que reaccionara, pero no importaba, ella estaba perdida en su mundo.

Ya era hora de descansar en sus jaulas, Evening star y Midnight se dirigían a su jaula cuando de repente se escucha un chillido, ambos se detienen y se dirigen a ver qué es lo que era, se trataba de un splinter atacando a un likoy (es otra de las 7 plagas con las que nacen los hermanos de sangre, los likoys son ponis capaces de convertirse en lobos espectrales) el splinter lo enviste y el poni deja su transformación de lobo, y retoma su forma de poni (un Pegaso negro de crin roja y gris oscuro) es entonces que Midnight y Evening star se dan cuenta que se trata de un potrillo de menos de 4 años de edad. Es entonces que Evening reacciona saliendo de su trance y siendo guiada por la ira arremete contra el splinter, no podían usar magia, pero si armas básicas (cuchillos, lanzas, escudos) que se encontraban tiradas por donde quiera como si fueran basura, ella toma una lanza y un escudo, arroja la lanza y se la clava en la espalda, el splinter reacciona y dispara sus espinas para lo que Evening se cubre con el escudo el cual apenas resiste la metralla de espinas. Evening toma otra lanza y la arroja hasta la vestía, pero esta logra dar en el único punto débil de los splinters, su cerebro, la criatura cae muerta. Midnight quedo perplejo, su hermana ya antes había demostrado ser buena esquivando ataques, pero nunca la había visto pelear así, al ver a ese poni de menos de 4 años de edad siendo atacado y a punto de ser devorado algo se activó en ella.

**Dato: el splinter que enfrento era un infectado del splinter no un hermano de sangre ya que un hermano de sangre que allá nacido con el splinter no solo es más difícil de matar, sino que también esta aun nivel muy alto casi tan alto como el de Phantom por lo que no habría necesidad que un hermano de sangre que haya nacido con dicho paracito este en este campamento.**

Ella corre hasta el potrillo inconsciente y lo levanta, en eso llegan una docena de Demons, los cuales rodean a los ponis. Estos se les quedan mirando al splinter muerto, uno de los Demos se les acerca y empieza a aplaudir.

-bravo, bravo, si continúan así, quizás un día de estos su padre decida sacarlos de aquí y darles su verdadero entrenamiento- dice el Demon y luego se retiran. Lo que sucedía es que este entrenamiento, el que ellos resibian diariamente era solo para los infectados de las plagas más débiles (Wampira, likoy, mutagen y rage) ellos 2 pertenecían a una orden muy escasa y especial, ellos eran oscure (el cual compartían el puesto de las tres mejores plagas después de asimilador y splinter) por lo que tenían un entrenamiento muy diferente, pero por órdenes de su padre, ellos se encuentran en este campo, donde solo entrenan a hermanos de sangre más débiles ( se podría decir que los que nacían con alguna de estas 4 plagas no destacaban nada, eran como los soldados de bajo nivel, pero los que nacían con alguna de las 3 principales podían llegar a niveles inimaginablemente altos).

Evening star levanto al potrillo inconsciente y lo llevo a su celda junto con su hermano.

El potrillo despierta poco después, su reacción al verlos fue a la defensiva e incluso se transformó en lobo para intentar alejarlos de él.

-¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ!- dice el lobo con una vos más gruesa.

-¡tranquilo, calma, no te aremos nada!- dice Evening con un tono suave.

El lobo se queda parado por unos instantes, intento salir de la celda, pero frente a él ve la puerta de rejas cerrada.

**Dato: todas las noches una vez que entraban a su celda esta se cerraba y se mantenía así hasta que al cuidador le diera la gana abrirla, esto en el tiempo que ellos dormían los Demons patrullaban el resto del terreno para recoger los cuerpos de los muertos, en su mayoría eran los cuerpos de los recién llegados en su mayoría ponis que nacieron con el mutagen o el likoy, los cuales eran más fáciles de matar y eran los que tenían mayor población dado a su facilidad de reproducción. En esas 4 horas los Demons tenían permitido comerse a los muertos que se encuentren y también a todos los que se encuentren fuera de su celda, sin embargo, si alguien se encontraba fuera de su celda y lograba sobrevivir las 4 horas, este inmediatamente era calificado como un soldado del siguiente nivel se les quitaban las cadenas y el collar que los limitaban con sus habilidades y era trasladado a otra zona de concentración en donde en lugar de recibir un entrenamiento de supervivencia que era el mayor enfoque de esta zona, ahora irían por un entrenamiento más enserio donde los enseñaran a controlar sus habilidades, dado que al sobrevivir las 4 horas demuestran que no son soldados comunes y que tienen potencial, pero, son pocos los que pasan esta prueba y en su mayoría son Wampira, que se caracterizan por ser más veloces e inteligentes en combate.**

-¡Aléjense de mí!- dice el lobo mientras se arrinconaba en una esquina junto a la puerta.

-tranquilo no te haremos nada- dice Midnight.

-¡como sé que puedo confiar en un par de rages!- dice el lobo (el en base a que son alicornios dedujo que eran rajes).

-¡no somos rages!- dice Evening star.

-¡que…! Si no son rages entonces… ¿Qué son?- dice el lobo.

-somos oscures- dice Midnight.

-¡¿Oscures?! ¿Qué hacen dos oscures en este campo de concentración?- dice el lobo confundido.

-fuimos desterrados por nuestro padre Phantom- dice Midnight.

-¡QUEEEEEE! ¡ PHANTOM!- dice el lobo alarmado, (de los 12 hermanos de sangre puros que quedan de primera generación, Phantom era uno de los más poderosos y temidos, superado solo por Galadriel).

-Tranquilo no te aremos nada- dice Evening star.

-¡ALEJENSE… ALEJENSE HAAAAAAAA!- dice el lobo paranoico y asustado.

-¡tranquilo, no tienes por qué tenernos miedo!- dice Evening star.

-¡por favor no me coman!- dice el lobo mientras se convertía en poni nuevamente y se arrodillaba, él ya tenía bastante claro que los hermanos de sangre que nacen con alguna de las 3 (oscure, asimilador y splinter) eran de cierta forma sus superiores en todo los niveles.

-¡YAAAA CÁLMATE, YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE VOY A HACER DAÑOOOO !- dice Evening star muy irritada.

El poni cierra la boca y se hace bolita en el suelo mientras no dejaba de temblar.

Evening se le acerca y lo levanta- seca esas lágrimas, con migo estas a salvo- dice ella con un tono maternal. El poni la mira a los ojos y por un instante creyó en sus palabras.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dice Evening mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con un pedazo de trapo.

-mi… mi nombre es… Lucían- responde el poni.


	3. las plagas

Las plagas.

Este no es un capitulo, sino algo que tiene que saber antes de continuar con la historia.

Son 10 plagas creadas por las diosa de la destrucción, todos los hermanos de sangre nacen con alguna de las 7 principales y en este breve documento les diré lo más básico que deben saber de estas 7 plagas que se mencionaran mucho en el fanfic.

**Likoy:** lobos espectrales de gran tamaño, con poderes oscuros, son criaturas muy feroces, fuertes y ajiles, los ponis infectados de esta plaga solo adoptan una transformación de un gigantesco lobo negro, incapaces de recordar quienes fueron o tener algún sentido de razonamiento. Los ponis que nacen con esta plaga (hermanos de sangre) son capaces de controlar la transformación a voluntad y no pierden el conocimiento de quienes son, pueden leer las mentes de la mayoría de los seres vivos, así como comunicarse tele paticamente con el resto de sus congéneres, poseen las mismas habilidades cuando se transforman en lobos pero mejoradas, (son más fuertes, más veloces y ajiles) también son capaces de ocultarse en las sombras, y poseen un oído y un olfato como el de los canes.

**Wampira:** se las dejo simple, son vampiros.

**Mutagen:** son criaturas muy adaptables, sus transformaciones son variadas, en ellos puedes encontrar gran variedad de formas, todo depende del ambiente en donde se encuentren el individuo (son los más comunes entre los hermanos de sangre) son criaturas muy vulnerables, pese a su facilidad de adaptarse a los entornos son los más fáciles de matar, dado a que pese a su regeneración acelerada, son criaturas que fácilmente pueden morir si reciben un daño severo en el cerebro o el corazón.

**Rage:** (zombis) técnicamente los que nacen con esta plaga son portadores de esta plaga (ósea que pueden infectar a otros) los portadores de la plaga rage son capaces de controlar a los seres que infectan, ellos tiene una transformación muy similar a los de wampira, con la cual aumentan sus habilidades físicas. Solo hay dos formas que un portador del rage infecte a otros: una es la clásica mordida, pero en esto para que la mordida sea infecciosa tiene que estar en un estado de semi transformación (les tiene que salir colmillos largos). La otra forma es la sangre, una gota de sangre del portador es suficiente para la infección, la transformación del infectado es rápida, en menos de 40 segundos el infectado se transforma. Esta plaga es muy especial, los que nacen con ella son capaces de controlar a los que infecten, y también tienen mucho talento en las artes majicas.

**Las siguientes plagas que serán mencionadas son las plagas más poderosas.**

**Oscure:** (la plaga de los dragones oscuros) en los dragones esta plaga actúa casi instantáneamente, convirtiendo a un dragón común en un dragón oscuro, esta plaga tiene muchas formas de actuar y afectar el ambiente, en un principio la plaga fue creada por la diosa solo para controlar los dragones de su padre, pero esta plaga resultó ser una obra de arte, los infectados del oscure se dividen en dos tipos, los que pueden controlarlo y los que no.

Los que pueden controlar la plaga oscure (hermanos de sangre, dragones y unos pocos ponis especiales): son dotados de grandes poderes, manipulación de sombras en todos los niveles, escupir fuego negro por su boca, regeneración acelerada, manipulación de sus cuerpos y ser capaces de convertirse en dragones oscuros(en el caso de ponis), y entrar en la mente de sus víctimas y consumirlos con el miedo, haciendo sus mayores temores en realidad. Si el oscure entra en contacto con alguien que sea compatible, este se fusiona con su huésped haciendo que ya no halla manera de infectar a algo o alguien más.

Los que no pueden controlarlo: si el oscure en su estado puro (una masa viscosa y negra) entra en contacto con alguien que no sea compatible, esta muta convirtiéndose en una enfermedad capas de devastar todo ser viviente, eso incluye las plantas, causando un sistema de infección casi incontenible matando lentamente a todo lo que infecte, una vez que el ser viviente está vivo a muerto, este entra en un patrón de mutación muy lento, pero una vez terminada la mutación el infectado se asemejara en comportamiento a los infectados con el rage, pero estos gozan con una serie de poderes y habilidades que los convierten en seres imparables. El oscure por si solo es capaz de terminar con un planeta entero en meces, es casi imposible de contener, una vez que el oscure ha alcanzado un nuevo ambiente no se detendrá hasta que todos estén muertos, y moldeara el mundo a su imagen.

En ambos bandos, las criaturas del oscure son vulnerables a la luz pura y sin mancha, quemándoles o debilitándoles dependiendo sea el caso, comúnmente en los hermanos de sangre, la luz lo que hace es debilitarlos como la criptonita a superman XD.

**Splinter:** (parasito splinter o planta splinter) Este parasito solo infecta a los Pegasos, el parasito provoca en los infectados un estado de salvajismo casi como el de una poderosa vestia, el infectado aumentara su tamaño 3 veces y es cubierto por una capa de espinas negras. La plaga se fusionará con su huésped, ósea serán uno por el resto de su vida y no existe ninguna forma biológica o mágica de separarlos.

Las espinas lo protegen de la magia (son invulnerables a la magia) los cambios bruscos de temperatura, varios tipos de golpes y es inmune a toda enfermedad o plaga conocida entre ellas el asimilador ( la única plaga que lo puede consumir todo, el splinter es el único ser vivo que sobrevive a ella) La plaga hace que el infectado se convierta en una vestía en el más puro sentido de la palabra, este perderá el conocimiento de quien es, solo será una vestía agresiva sin sentimientos o razonamiento.

El infectado tiene varias habilidades especiales entre ella la regeneración de extremidades e incluso puede alargarlas cuanto desee sus espinas o sus extremidades, incluso crear nuevas extremidades de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, también podrá expulsar las espinas de su cuerpo como si fueran metralla.

El infectado del esplinter es una criatura que puede vivir cientos de años y solo puede ser destruida por dos medios, la primera es decapitándolos y destruyendo su cerebro pero esto es muy difícil ya que la coraza de espinas es muy fuerte y difícil de penetrar.

La otra forma de matarlo es incendiándolo por un largo periodo todo su cuerpo.

Existe una pequeña posibilidad de que el infectado pueda controlar el esplinter en su maximo potencial sin perder su conciencia o recuerdos. Es raro pero de cada mil pegasos infectados con el splinter uno podrá controlar su poder al máximo sin perder su conciencia o su inteligencia, aun no se ha encontrado la respuesta a este fenómeno. A estos infectados se les conoce como splinter definitivo y son muy pocos los seres que existen, incluso entre los hermanos de sangre, son muy pocos los que nacen con esta plaga (pero eso sí, son de los seres más poderosos en todos mis fanfics)

Del splinter no les he contado más que lo básico, hay mucho más que preferiría no contarles para no espoilearles en mis fanfis, el splinter tiene muchas variedades, la más común es la que acabo de mencionar, pero existen otras más poderosas, que son mutaciones y fusiones de esta plaga, así como las habilidades de los splinters definitivos, las cuales son muchas.

**Asimilador:** (la plaga de la destrucción definitiva) en su estado más puro (una masa roja) es como el oscure, pero mil veces peor, lo consume todo, lo devasta todo, en minutos, si es liberada en un planeta, esta lo consumirá en solo cuestión de horas. Solo existe un ser que sobrevive a esto, y es el splinter, es el único ser que sobrevive al poderoso asimilador por qué es lo único que no puede consumir.

Pero, los hermanos de sangre que nacen con el asimilador, en realidad, nacen con una sepa debilitada y controlada, por lo que no hay peligro con ellos. El asimilador puro solo existe en la sangre de la diosa de la destrucción, y ella es el único ser que ha podido controlar dicha plaga.

La sepa pese a estar muy debilitada en los hermanos de sangre, aun así son de los seres más fuertes y poderosos, el asimilador controlado se encuentra en muchas criaturas, y estas poseen núcleos, los cuales si son destruidos, la criatura muere. Pero, si la criatura posee un nivel de poder muy alto, es imparable, mientras más poderosa sea la criatura, menos núcleos tendrá, y si es lo suficientemente poderosa, será imparable, no abra forma de matarla, porque aun si desintegras a la vestía, con que quede una gota, solo una gota de su sangre, será más que suficiente para regresar con un nuevo cuerpo, hay seres lo suficientemente poderosos, cuya única forma de matarlos es desintegrándolos por completo, cosa que no es nada fácil porque un portador del asimilador poseen gran cantidad de habilidades que compiten con los splinters definitivos.

Es todo lo que diré de las plagas, si quieren saber más lean mis fanfics y sí, no mencione las otras 3, pero es porque esas casi no se mencionan en todos mis fanfics.


	4. Chapter 3

Los hijos del día y la noche.

Capítulo 3. La poni del pantano.

Pasan las semanas en el campo de concentración, los días van y vienen, muerte y sufrimiento es todo lo que hay en este sitio, los ponis se dividen en grupos, en su mayoría por el tipo de plagas que tienen (ósea los Likoy se juntan con los Likoy y los mutagen con otros mutagen, etc) pero estos en sí, solo se juntan los más aptos y fuertes, entre las mismas razas se excluyen a los más débiles aun cuando son solo jóvenes potrillos, ese fue el caso de Lucían un joven Likoy (lobo espectral)que fue abandonado a su suerte por sus propios hermanos, este potrillo era el más débil de su grupo, por eso fue que lo excluyeron, de no ser por Midnight y Evening Star, aun si hubiera podido escapar del splinter que lo atacaba, no habría sobrevivido más de una noche.

Los hermanos, no se relacionaban con los demás ponis, porque estos no se les acercaban, unos por miedo al ser ellos oscure, y otros por sentirse superiores a ellos, dado a que pese a ser 2 oscures, su propio padre los abandono aquí a su suerte, lo que refleja lo patéticos que debieron haber sido.

El trio de ponis se las arreglaron para sobrevivir ayudándose mutuamente, pese a no ser el Likoy mas fuerte o hábil, tenía un olfato y oído altamente desarrollado, con el cual los ponis podían encontrar rápidamente alimento en el pantano y estar alertas de cualquier peligro, en cuanto a los entrenamientos los potros mejoraron bastante, pero aun así seguía siendo muy duro y difíciles para ellos, y las cosas empeoraron cuando el embarazo de Evening Star se hizo más notorio, dificultándole a la hora de los entrenamientos de combates, Midnight y Lucían hicieron todo lo posible por ayudarla y aunque lograron convencer a los demons que fueran más blandos con ella debido a su condición, aun así la obligaban a hacer trabajos duros, quizás no tan peligrosos como los de los demás, pero aun así, era un gran esfuerzo para ella. Los demons solo accedieron a esto dado a que Midnight y Lucían se ofrecieron a hacer trabajos más duros con tal de que Evening no se esfuerce o arriesgue demasiado en el entrenamiento.

Los demons se aprovecharon de esta situación para hacer que Lucían y Midnight hagan trabajos todavía más duros que como sucedía con los demás, obligándolos a arrastrar rocas de gran tamaño por el pantano, con el riesgo de ahogarse o quedar atrapados en el fango o incluso ser devorados por alguna de las criaturas del pantano, también los obligaban a llevar puesto un traje altamente pesado, con el que apenas podían moverse, cosa que les dificultaban todavía más las cosas, los demos solo se quedaban observando como ellos luchaban por moverse en el fango, riéndose de lo patéticos que se veían.

En otra ocasión aun con esos trajes pesados puestos, los obligaron nadar en el pantano para buscar peces para alimentar a los demons, negándoles el alimento a ellos 2, si bien podían dar algo de lo que recolectaban a su hermana, ellos tenían prohibido comer algo de lo que recolectaban para los demons, una vez que terminaban sus tareas podían volver al pantano y pescar si querían algo para ellos, pero para ese entonces, ellos estaban tan agotados, que no podían ni moverse. Los demons solo se regodeaban mientras los potrillos luchaban por respirar, las razones de por qué Midnight se ofrecía a sufrir tanto castigo eran más que obvias, pero en cuanto a Lucían que no lleva mucho de conocerlos, el hacía esto porque sentía que le debía algo a Evening Star, después de todo, ella le salvo la vida, y Midnight hace lo posible por proteger a Lucían, cosa que ase que Lucían allá desarrollado una lealtad hacia ellos dos, hasta el momento la amistad que él tiene con ellos, es lo único bueno que le ha pasado en su vida, y lo que el más valora.

Pese al sufrimiento que ambos sufren, al final termino por beneficiarlos, gracias a las plagas con las que cada uno nacen, ellos terminan asiéndose más fuertes, una de las características de las plagas es que mientras más sufre uno, mientras más dolor sufra, siempre que se recupere termina asiéndose más y más fuerte, todo lo que no los mata los hace más fuertes, y los hermanos de sangre están conscientes de esta habilidad que todos tienen, por eso es que disfrutan tanto el sufrimiento, siendo que este es el mejor método de alcanzar niveles indefinidamente altos.

Lucían no lo sabe, pero ya se ha vuelto más fuerte que la mayoría de los Likoys que lo abandonaron a su suerte, gracias al entrenamiento extra duro que sufrió.

Hay muchos que en el campamento que ya alcanzaron un nivel muy alto, sin embargo, se niegan a hacer la prueba de supervivencia final, no porque teman morir en el intento, sino al contrario, ellos saben que después de esto, ellos entraran a un nivel de donde no hay retorno, aun si te niegas o haces todo lo posible por no seguir sus órdenes, los hermanos de sangre siempre encuentran la forma de persuadir a sus suyos y hacer que cooperen.

Han pasado 4 meces desde entonces, y poco a poco los hermanos se han ganado su lugar en la comunidad, siguen siendo repudiados por los demons, pero la gran mayoría de los ponis que se encuentran en el campamento a llegado darles su lugar, y no se meten con ellos mientras ellos no se metan con los demás (cada quien por su lado podría decirse).

Era ya tarde, Midnight y Lucían estaban en el pantano buscando unos peces para los Demons cuando Lucían empezó a percibir algo familiar.

-¿pasa algo Lucían?- dice Midnight.

-ese aroma… es…es creo que es uno de los nuestros- dice Lucían.

-¿Uno de los nuestros… estas seguro? No ciento la presencie de nadie en esta área más que la tuya, la mía, y la de los demons que nos vigilan- dice Midnight algo extrañado (como alicornio nacido con el oscure era capaz de sentir las presencias de los demás seres en especial cuándo se trataba de criaturas o ponis de niveles altos)

-mi nariz y mi oído nunca me fallan- dice Lucían y empieza a olfatear el aire.

-¿estás seguro?- dice Midnight.

-si… ¡esta cerca!- dice Lucían y sale corriendo y Midnight lo sigue. Entre más avanzaban Midnight empezaba a sentir una presencia, pero muy débil, es entonces que la encuentran una unicornio naranja con crin amarilla de un alrededor de 13 años de edad que además avía nacido con el wampira (plaga muy similar a los vampiros) inconsciente entre las algas del pantano y cubierta casi en su totalidad de fango.

-¿Qué hacemos… la llevamos con los demons?- dice Lucían.

-no… si lo hacemos ellos se la comerán- dice Midnight y levanta a la yegua y la coloca en su lomo. Ellos la llevaron a su celda y la dejaron al cuidado de Evening Star (quien dado a su condición salía más pronto de sus labores) mientras ellos volvían al trabajo.

Poco después la joven despierta súbitamente pero Evening logra someterla y calmarla.

-tranquila, aquí no te pasara nada- dice Evening.

-¿Evening?- dice la yegua.

-¿sabes mi nombre?- dice Evening.

-Cómo no saberlo, entre los wampira y los Rages se dicen muchas cosas sobre tú y tu hermano?- dice la yegua.

-ah ¿enserio?... ¿Qué clase de cosas?- pregunta Evening.

-je, creo que es mejor que no lo sepas- dice la yegua mientras mira a Evening y nota su embarazo.

-¿Qué miras?- pregunta Evening algo incomoda.

-nada… mi nombre es Aome- dice la yegua y da un suspiro.

- mi hermano me dijo que te encontró en el pantano… puedo preguntar ¿Por qué estabas en ese sitio tu sola?- dice Evening.

-no estaba sola, mi hermana menor me acompañaba… pero ella….- dice Aome con un tono muy depresivo.

-lo siento- dice Evening.

-no importa… he visto morir a muchos de mi linaje, no sería la primera vez que veo morir aunó de mis hermanos… al menos ya no está sufriendo en este infierno… si hubiera muerto en otro sector del multi universo, lo más probable es que su descanso nunca llegaría- dice Aome.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta Evening.

-todos los sectores tienen su ángel de la muerte, un dios o diosa encargada de llevar las almas a su descanso eterno, en este sector es Reibenclow, y ella a diferencia de los demás guardianes de la muerte que nos odian, ella es más justa con las almas, por eso sé que mi hermana está en un lugar mejor, Reibenclow se la llevo- dice Aome.

-¿Reibenclow? ¿La misma Reibenclow hija de la reencarnación de "ella"?- dice Evening confundida.

-si- responde Aome.

-mi padre dice que ella es una traidora, que solo sigue viva porque ella hizo un pacto con ella, pero que Reibenclow actúa al margen de ese pacto, haciendo un pésimo encargo que "ella" le encomendó-

-tu padre solo quiere lo que ella tiene, el control de este sector del multi universo- dice Aome.

-antes de que el me desterrara, escuche que… quien logre matar a Reibenclow, se convertirá en el señor de este sector- dice Evening con un tono melancólico.

-si ella muere, significara que esto que pasa aquí, pasara en todas las dimensiones, yo no quería escapar del campamento quería ir a la torre de vigilancia, que se encuentra en el límite del pantano, dicen que hay ahí tecnología más avanzada…- dice Aome.

-Si lo sé, pistolas láser y proyectores y demás cosas, no creo que si hubieras logrado ir hay hubieras logrado algo ¡¿Qué harías, tomar una pistola y disparar contra los demons? ¿Cuánto durarías?- dice Evening con un tono severo.

-yo no quería robar un arma- dice Aome.

-¿entonces?- pregunta Evening algo intrigada.

-dicen que hay se encuentran algunos brazaletes dimensionales, quería tomar uno, y escapar de aquí- dice Aome.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¡no! ¿Cómo pensabas escapar con eso? Esos brazaletes solo abren portales a otros lugares de este mismo planeta- dice Evening.

-Te equivocas… si tomo uno de esos brazaletes y lo configuro, podre ir a cualquier rincón de este sector del multi universo siempre y cuando el brazalete tenga suficiente energía- dice Aome y sonríe.

-Escapar de aquí, de esta dimensión ¡por eso dejaste morir a tu hermana!- dice Evening indignada,  
cuando dijo eso Aome la toma por el cuello y la empieza a ahorcar.

-NO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE YO ABANDONE A MI HERMANA, YO INTENTE PROTEGERLA, UNA BESTIA MARINA NOS ATACÓ YO TERMINE GRAVEMENTE ERÍDA, Y ELLA DIO SU VIDA POR ALEJAR A LA CRIATURA DE MÍ, ASÍ QUE SI VUELVES A DECIR QUE YO LA ABANDONE, TE SACARE EL FETO Y TE OBLIGARE A COMÉRTELO ENTIENDES- dice Aome mientras a su vez convertía uno de sus cascos en una garra y hacia un leve corte en el vientre de Evening.

-¡NO VUELVAS A TOMARME DE ESA MANERA!- dice Evening y empuja a Aome, y comienzan a forcejear entre ellas dándose de arañazos.

-NO CREAS QUE POR QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA TE PERDONARE- dice Aome le jala de las greñas a Evening.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dice Midnight quien va entrando junto con Lucían.

-¡pelea de gatos!- dice Lucían y aulla.

-¿cuantos años dices que tienes?- dice Midnight al escuchar el comentario de Lucían.

- 4 y medio… ¿por?...- dice Lucían.

-¿Qué no eres demasiado pequeño para esos comentarios?- dice Midnight.

-¡hollé! En mi forma poni sere un potrillo pero como lobo ya me podría considerar un joven adulto- dice Lucían irritado.

-si como digas cachorrito- dice Midnight burlonamente.

-¡¿Qué insinúas?!- dice Lucían.

-nada ayúdame a evitar que se maten- dice Midnight y le quita de encima a Aome a su hermana de encima.

-no hay problema- dice Lucían y se pone en medio de Aome y Evening y luego se convierte en lobo y asi servir como barrera entre las 2 yeguas.

-ella empezó- dice Aome.

-¡QUÉ YO EMPECÉ, VEN HACA MALDITA!- dice Evening.

-YA VASTAAAAAAAAAA- dice Midnight.

-olvídenlo iré a otra celda- dice Aome, pero cuando se dirige a la salida nota que esta ya fue cerrada por los demons, estaba atrapada con ellos- ¡maldita sea, me quede atrapada con esta loca por las hormonas!-

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTEEEE?!- grita Evening e intenta abalanzarse sobre Aome pero Midnight y Lucían la detienen- TODAVÍA QUE MI HERMANO TE SALVO LA VIDA ASÍ LO AGRADECES-

-es verdad, como pude olvidarlo, lo siento, no sé dónde quedaron mis modales- dice con un tono irónico y se acerca a Lucían y Midnight.

-Gracias- dice Aome y besa de lengua Midnight.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Midnight algo nervioso y se sonroja.

-AAAAAAAAAA PUTA ZORRA- grita Evening.

-tranquila dulzura le hará daño a tu bebé, además, así agradecemos las hembras wampira- dice Aome con un tono inexpresivo.

-qué forma de agradecer- piensa Lucían y se sonroja- ¡sigo yo, sigo yo, yo te encontré con mi agudo olfato!- dice muy animado.

-Jeje tranquilo cachorrito, incluso este agradecimiento tiene sus normas… pero no dicen nada sobre un beso en la mejilla a un niño- dice Aome y besa a Lucían en la mejilla, este último se sonroja y se queda en las nubes.

-ERES UNA ZORRA- dice Evening.

-lo dice la que está embarazada con ¿Cuántos… 10… 11 años de edad?- dice Aome.

-¡CIERRA ESA BOQUITA O TE LA COSERÉ!- dice Evening.

-hay ya denle de comer a está, que se nota que esta así porque tiene hambre- dice Aome.

-CALLATE- grita Evening.

-tranquila hermanita… piensa en tu bebé- dice Midnight e intenta hacer que su hermana se siente.

-lo estoy haciendo… ¡solo por eso no le he arrancado los ojos!- dice Evening con un tono amenazante.

-jajaja me gustaría verte intentarlo- dice Aome.

-¡reto aceptado!- dice Evening y usando todas sus fuerzas logra quitarse a su hermano de encima y arremete nuevamente contra Aome, esta última brinca adhiriéndose al techo y luego se coloca detrás de Evening y le da un certero golpe en el cuello, Evening cae inconsciente, pero antes de que esta se impacte contra el suelo Aome la toma y la deja caer con delicadeza.

-tranquilos solo está durmiendo, despertara en un par de horas, ya me tenía harta- dice Aome.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- dice Midnight.

-La verdad… ya ni se, de primero estábamos charlando y al momento siguiente me quería matar… por favor díganme que no es así siempre- dice Aome.

-no… ellas es más tranquila… la mayoría de las veces- dice Midnight.

-menos mal, eso quiere decir que son las hormonas de su embarazo, en verdad los compadezco, tener que soportarla todos los días- dice Aome.

-si no tienes ni idea, y hoy estaba más tranquila, ella de verdad que da miedo- dice Lucían.

- bueno… creo que la acomodare… no puedo dejarla así… dice Midnight mientras levanta a su hermana inconsciente y la acomoda en un rinco.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dice Lucían.

-mi nombre es Aome- responde ella.

-el mío es Lucían- dice el potrillo.

Pasan las horas Evening despierta y las celdas son abiertas por lo que Lucían y Midnight salen a hacer sus tareas. Evening también tenía algunos trabajos aunque no tan duros como los de los demás, ella estaba dirigiéndose hacia halla cuando frente a ella aparece Aome.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!- dice Evening de mala gana.

-solo vine a decirte que lo siento, tienes buenos amigos que te cuidan, y pronto tendrás un bebé, ten cuidado, en esta tierra no existen los finales felices- dice Aome y se da la vuelta.

-espera- dice Evening y esta se detiene.

-¿intentaras escapar otra vez?- dice Evening.

-ya no tengo algo que me motive intentarlo de nuevo, mi hermana ya está en un lugar mejor, y aun si lo tuviera, yo no puedo atravesar sola el pantano, daría igual si me quedo, igualmente moriré tarde o temprano- dice Aome con un tono inexpresivo.

-siento todo lo que dije… lo de tu hermana… lo siento- dice Evening, Aome no le responde y solo sale corriendo a gran velocidad.


	5. Aviso

Aviso importante.

Dado a una serie de problemas que he tenido con la historia, no he publicado mas capítulos de este fanfic, por lo que en un principio había decidido cancelarlo, pero dado a que en mi grupo de face book muchos quieren que lo continúe, e decidido mejor reiniciar el fanfic desde 0, en si los cambios más significativos serán que la narración cambiara a ser a primera persona, cosa que me facilitara explorar más los sentimientos y pensamientos de uno de los dos personajes principales.

Y bueno, pronto borrare este fanfic para resubirlo, ya mejorado, perdonen que haya tomado esta decisión pero en verdad la veo necesaria si quieren que esta historia se siga escribiendo.

Aun no me decido quien será el personaje que cuente la historia, por lo que si ustedes quieren, pueden dar su opinión de quien debe ser, si Midnight (hijo de Luna) o Evening Star (hija de Twilight Sparkle)


End file.
